


Bichen Is Handling An Issue Right Now

by JianFeng



Category: Founder of Diabolism, Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Lan Zhan fucks Bichen uwu, M/M, Wei Ying is all for it owo, sometimes you need a good fuck to understand your wifi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JianFeng/pseuds/JianFeng
Summary: The title is self-explanatory.





	Bichen Is Handling An Issue Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for picking this up owo. I know that there's been a lot of fics on LWJ bottoming and I was curious as to what my crackhead could come up with.
> 
> I also apologize for my grammar. It's currently 10 pm and I really wanted to get this up or else I would probably never upload it...

“Mmmm”

“Ahhn”

 

Bichen's coldness made him shiver. He felt scandalous but the raw energy of Bichen pushing against his raw walls created tremors deep in his chest.

 

“Aah… Mnnn”

 

His robes were elegantly scattered around him and the scent of sandalwood and frost drifted in the candlelit room. Bichen's sword glare hidden beneath the safety of the sheath.

 

Lan WangJi felt the deep ache quench as bichen touched him from inside. It made him feel vulnerable, hot and overwhelmed at how tender this could feel and be.

 

“Nnng... Nnng! Ahnn...”

 

His sperm painted his clothes and his abdomen. He'd have to clean this up is what he told himself. But when he moved, Bichen roughly stimulated his prostate and his cock twitched violently.

 

“Mngh! Aaah!”

 

His cock released a new liquid, smoother than sperm, but not colored like urine. It was a different release, so pleasurable yet frightening at the same time… Lan WangJi wanted more. He wanted to see if more would squirt out from him. He held his dick and stroked it to get it to rise again.

 

His fingers ran up with the vein of his cock and gently brushed with the natural crease of the urethra. His body couldn't contain the trembles from the pleasure and his ass clenched about midway of Bichen’s handle. He moved his hips against it and found it difficult to it in his position until a sudden thought came to his head.

 

\--------------------

 

“Ahhh!”

“Nnngh!”

“Ahhn..!”

“Hnngh!”

 

His mind went blank. The energy from Bichen being unsheathed was so much stronger, more domineering, more structural and the rawest he's been fucked.

 

He lay on his back, hand stroking his cock and his other gripping into the roots of his hair as Bichen quickened its pace of thrusts into WangJi’s tight ass.

 

Now he knew just how much his partner loved being fucked and just how hard it was on their body. He rocked his hips against Bichen and the floor and arched his back as another orgasm hit him. However, as his sperm projectile shot up his stomach, the door opened and a gasp left his mouth.

 

“Lan Zhan..?”

 

He sat up especially fast, pulled Bichen out of his lower region, and grabbed his robes to cover his body. He couldn’t look Wei Ying in the eyes at his shameful acts and a deep blush rose on his neck and the side of his face.

 

“You… You played with yourself?”

 

Lan WangJi closed his eyes and pulled his robes tighter against his body to hide the shame exuding out from him.

 

The door quickly shut and Lan Zhan felt like he couldn’t breathe. He let the robes fall and he stared at the ground until a shadow drifted over him. He was too distracted from the surprise that he didn’t realize that Wei WuXian had knelt down in front of him.

 

“Lan Zhan. Why didn’t you tell me?” His hands cupped Lan WangJi’s sharp jawline and urged him to face him.

 

“I… was ashamed.” He let his gaze be pulled over to Wei Ying’s side but he kept his eyes locked onto the usual black fabric laying before him.

 

“Lan Zhan, there’s nothing to be ashamed of. You are beautiful and playing with yourself isn’t anything that’s meant to be shameful. We’re married, you can tell me anything.” He lifted his face a little so it met him before he offered a gentle smile. “Remember? No secrets.”

 

He let his gaze fixate with Wei Ying’s and he let a quiet muteness drift between them. He calmed himself down and with Wei Ying’s reassurance, it helped.

 

“No secrets.”

 

“Hehe, good now why don’t you lean back again and show me how you do it.”

 

Lan WangJi’s eyes widened and he was speechless. “Show you..?”

 

“If you don’t want to, your beloved husband here will help you.” His hand ran down over the fluids that Lan WangJi left on his front earlier and spread his legs apart.

 

“Wei Ying!” but it was rather useless to resist his husband. His hand had already found its way to his sensitive regions and his entrance was being pushed open with long thin fingers. WangJi’s hand reached up for Wei Ying’s shoulder and his head tilted back. “Wei Ying… Wait!”

 

“Lan Zhan, you’re so tight and hot inside.” His mouth pressed firmly against his neck and he watched as his husband became undone from him. “You’re so beautiful, Lan Zhan. Absolutely ethereal.”

 

Wei WuXian was about to move back and suggest that they go bathe but Lan WangJi pulled him in and pressing a strong kiss onto his lips.

 

“Wei Ying…” His eyes were glazed over and caught WuXian in.

 

He pushed him down onto the floor and followed the arch of his spine with his hand as if playing with him a little. “Lan Zhan, you truly are too beautiful! Absolutely the best! The cutest!”

 

“Mmn… Hurry.”

 

“Anything for you, my beautiful Lan Zhan!”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think lmaooo. I may write a chapter two... Some Wei WuXian/Lan WangJi action uwu


End file.
